TU ERES LA LUZ
by Messel
Summary: Dicen que la desgracia de los demás es como miel en los labios Aquellas frívolas palabras retumbaban en su mente, desde esa noche, todo había cambiado, llevando consigo la decisión de abandonarlo todo. Pero, al regresar después de una experiencia devastadora, la incredulidad se había hecho presente, al enterarse de que nada era como antes. Habían tomado caminos diferentes.
1. Konoe Nezumi

**TU ERES LA LUZ**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Konoe Nezumi_**

El eco de las hojas al ser pisoteadas creaban un leve crujido que se hacía presente por las frías calles de Tokio, el viento era demasiado gélido, podía sentir como se le entumecía la cara, se encontraba divagando tras pensamientos inquietantes y sombríos. Su vista se posaba en el suelo mientras caminaba de manera sosegada, observando cómo aquellas hojas adornaban aquel frío pavimento, mientras su mente asimilaba el hecho de que había regresado a su hogar. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que respiró el aire de Japón, había olvidado la tranquilidad que siempre fluía, la comodidad que le hacía sentir. Suspiró profundamente mientras seguía caminando con una maleta en su mano, dirigiéndose con paso calmado hacia su nuevo destino. Era asombroso el silencio que la rodeaba, sólo se escuchaba el siseo del viento que soplaba con fuerza enredando su largo cabello, Nezumi, ese era su nombre, su piel era tan blanca cómo la nieve, poseía un cabello tan oscuro cómo la noche, haciendo que su piel carente de color, resalte mucho más. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, acompañados de unos ojos de un brillante color jade, siendo al final lo que más resaltaba en su rostro. Expulsaba un aura misterioso e intimidante, algo que había adquirido tras su sombrío pasado. Había regresado a casa, donde alguna vez lo tuvo todo y en un par de segundos no tenía nada, un punto débil de su parte, aun se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. Siguió con su camino cruzando un pequeño parque, no prestaba mucha atención, hasta que escuchó el rebote de un balón haciendo eco en todo el lugar, rompiendo aquel silencio acogedor, estaban jugando baloncesto.

Detuvo el paso por instinto y desvió la atención hacia aquél lugar, la nostalgia se hizo presente enseguida, haciendo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza y a la vez un escalofrío recorra su espina. Se sentía como una niña al ver su dulce favorito, observó aquella emoción al escuchar rebotar el balón y la pasión con la que jugaban, aquella sonrisa que indicaba que lo disfrutaban, que se divertían, era precioso de presenciar. Llevó una mano hacia la malla de aquella cancha, dando permiso a que fluyan aquellos recuerdos que hacían que su pecho se comprimiera, soltando cada uno de ellos en un pequeño suspiro, es cuando se preguntaba cómo habían estado ellos, sus antiguos amigos y compañeros.

 ** _Escuela Secundaria Teikō (_** ** _帝光_** **_中学_** ** _校_** ** _)_**

 ** _14 Meses atrás._**

El balón rebotaba rápidamente entre movimientos ágiles y coordinados hasta que terminaba siendo encestado perfectamente, en un tiro limpio. Nezumi sentía una pasión por el baloncesto inigualable, de pequeña era lo único que la llenaba, era su escape, su vida, su todo. Su vida no era especialmente perfecta, pese a las circunstancias siempre mantenía la compostura, mostraba una actitud persistente y decidida. Siempre se esforzaba demasiado en cada cosa que hacía, especialmente en el baloncesto, no permitía que por el hecho de ser mujer sea menos eficiente que un hombre, algo que su padre le recalcaba muchas veces, pero era difícil lidiar con una sociedad tan mediocre. Pese a eso, la palabra rendirse no formaba parte de su vocabulario.

Tomó el balón nuevamente, empezó a correr mientras el balón rebotaba con fiereza en su mano derecha, en un movimiento ligero y bien ejecutado, posicionó bien sus pies y se elevó levemente, mientras hacía una suspensión, encestó una vez más. Se sentía completa con aquella adrenalina que el baloncesto le hacía sentir, pensaba que en su vida, era lo único que no le podía faltar.

Se dirigió hacia su mochila que se encontraba situada en el suelo, sacó una botella de agua y empezó a beber de ella hasta que giró y su rostro palideció. Frente a su persona se encontraba un hombre aproximadamente de su estatura, de apariencia vulnerable y débil, era tan blanco como el papel, acompañado de una mirada semejante al cielo, pero inexpresiva, su cabello era de un color celeste y contrastaba suavemente con su mirada. No mostraba expresión alguna, dándole un aura de total misterio. ¿En qué momento había llegado? Al tomarla desprevenida, empezó a toser inesperadamente ante la repentina aparición de aquel muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella, dirigió su vista hacia aquella indescifrable mirada e inmediatamente recobró la compostura.

—¿Q-Quién eres tú? —habló finalmente la azabache mientras observaba a aquel chico con mucha curiosidad. Era increíble, no reflejaba absolutamente nada, empezó a examinarlo con la mirada, jamás lo había visto y despertó en ella cierta curiosidad.

—Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya —dijo finalmente mientras se inclinaba con sutileza, poco después se giró hacia la cancha con el balón con el que la chica estaba practicando. Ella no se había dado cuenta de cuando lo había tomado—. Juega uno contra uno conmigo, el que enceste tres veces gana.

—¿Juegas baloncesto? —preguntó ella con leve sorpresa en su mirada. No es que lo juzgara, pero no parecía alguien tan atlético. El chico asintió levemente.

Nezumi sólo frunció el ceño, pero no negaba que una chispa se encendió en su mirada, amaba los retos. Se acercó hacia la cancha y se posicionó frente a Kuroko en modo defensivo. Este la miraba con seriedad, ella se concentró enseguida esperando el siguiente movimiento que haría su contrincante. El balón empezó a rebotar en las manos de Kuroko, es cuando intentó driblear a Nezumi, pero ella dio un paso atrás y le quitó el balón en un movimiento fugaz. Se dirigió a la canasta con rapidez e hizo un tiro de bandeja, encestando perfectamente. Kuroko la miró asombrado, rompiendo aquel rostro inexpresivo, no podía creer el talento que tenía.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó Kuroko mientras se dirigía a recoger el balón.

—Konoe Nezumi —dijo con seguridad. Observó cómo su repentino acompañante se ponía en posición para lanzar un tiro libre, al hacerlo, el balón ni siquiera había rozado la canasta. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de la chica. ¿En serio jugaba baloncesto?

Kuroko tomó el balón y se dirigió hacia las cosas de Nezumi, tomó la mochila que estaba en el suelo y se la dio. Ella lo miraba con más curiosidad que antes. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? De repente el peliceleste tomó su mano y empezó a caminar.

—Ven conmigo.

—E-Espera ¡qué haces! —exclamó la ojijade algo alterada ante el repentino acto.

—Iremos con Akashi-kun —dijo pacíficamente, mientras que la chica no entendía para nada la situación que se había dado y mucho menos quien era aquel hombre que el peliceleste había mencionado. Pero al final, nada perdía al ir con él.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos dejando atrás aquella cancha, el viento empezaba a soplar bruscamente haciendo que un escalofrío recorra su delgado cuerpo. Minutos antes, Kuroko iba caminando con paso tranquilo dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio de la escuela, ya que el entrenamiento empezaría pronto. Y no era bueno hacer enfadar a sus superiores, procuraba no llegar tarde. Pasó por el parque de la escuela donde se encontraba una cancha, cuando de repente escuchó el rebote de un balón, es cuando su curiosidad se hizo presente. Se dirigió hacia aquél lugar pensando que era uno de sus amigos, pero no fue así.

Después de haber caminado durante varios minutos, algunas preguntas pasaban por la mente de la azabache, observaba al chico que estaba frente a ella, su cabello celeste se movía ligeramente al compás del viento, su forma de caminar era firme y tranquila, seguía examinándolo cuando este paró en seco haciendo que Nezumi choque contra su espalda. Habían llegado al gimnasio de la escuela, ella se paralizó enseguida, ahora entendía las intenciones del peliceleste, es cuando se zafó rápidamente del agarre.

—No entraré a este lugar —refutó y poco después intentó quitarle el balón. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo seguido.

—¿Por qué no? —Kuroko no lo entendía en absoluto, era muy buena en el baloncesto, más bien se preguntaba por qué no se había unido al club antes.

Nezumi entreabrió la boca con la intención de hablar cuando algo la interrumpió de repente. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que ambos dirijan la mirada hacia aquél lugar. Un hombre se encontraba frente a ellos, su piel era tan pálida y su cabello estaba acompañado de un color carmín de hebras delgadas, cortas y manejables que resaltaba ante su piel carente de color. Su mirada era rasgada acompañados de unos orbes rojizos, podía notarse en él mucha elegancia y seguridad. Expulsaba cierto misterio, acompañado de una expresión bastante relajada, aunque ante lo que observaba, dirigió una mirada profunda mostrando cierto deje de curiosidad.

—Llegas tarde Kuroko —pronunció con firmeza. Nezumi se sintió incómoda en ese momento—. ¿Quién es ella?

El pelirrojo clavó sus ojos en aquella mujer, era alta, tenía un largo cabello negro y unos brillantes ojos jade. No la había visto antes, a pesar de que no hace mucho que empezaron las clases.

—Su nombre es Konoe Nezumi, y quiere unirse al equipo —afirmó Kuroko mientras observaba a su vice-capitán. Por otro lado, Akashi abrió sus ojos levemente en signo de sorpresa. Asimiló las palabras del peliceleste, si algo era cierto, es que Akashi sabía percibir el valor de una persona y no lo desaprovechaba, él nunca se equivocaba, pero al observarla con detenimiento, vio algo en ella que llamó su atención.

Por otra parte, Nezumi se había quedado sin habla. Dirigió la vista hacia Kuroko; si las miradas de verdad asesinan, este último ya estaría más que enterrado. ¿En qué momento le había dicho eso? ¡Estaba loco!

El pelirrojo relajó el rostro y se dio media vuelta empezando a adentrarse.

—Sígueme —soltó Akashi tomando por sorpresa a la chica. Kuroko entró como si nada hubiese pasado, totalmente sereno como se había mostrado anteriormente. Nezumi no podía entender cómo es que había hecho algo como eso, ni siquiera le había preguntado. Desvió la vista al frente, en ese momento se sentía dudosa, no sabía si entrar o no, pero sus pies se movieron por si solos, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba tras Akashi.

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

Las miradas saltaron enseguida hacia ella, estaban curiosos y algo atontados por la repentina presencia de una chica en el entrenamiento. Un hombre alto, de contextura bien formada, poseedor de una piel blanquecina y ojos finos, acompañado de un brillante cabello rubio; observaba sorprendido a la persona que se adentraba al lugar. Desvió la vista hacia su compañero y se dirigió hacia él un tanto confundido.

—Kurokocchi ¿quién es ella? —preguntó el rubio quien se había detenido al divisar a aquella mujer. Le daba curiosidad, temía que sea una de sus fanáticas y se eche sobre él en cualquier momento, algo que solía ocurrir muy a menudo.

—Juega baloncesto —respondió secamente mientras se preparaba para calentar. Lo que no sabía era la expresión de incredulidad que llevaba su amigo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, dirigió la vista hacia aquella mujer totalmente incrédulo.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¡Debes estar bromeando Kuroko! —exclamó un hombre de repente. Tenía una presencia demasiado fuerte e intimidante, era alto y su contextura era bien formada. Su cabello era de color verde y caía de manera uniforme sobre su frente, sus ojos eran del mismo color y estaban escondidos detrás de unos lentes. Sin querer había escuchado la conversación que tenían sus dos compañeros, no podía creer lo que Kuroko había dicho, era algo ridículo.

—Midorima-kun, es la verdad —le dijo mientras lo observaba con tranquilidad.

El ojiverde se sorprendió ante ello, chasqueó la lengua mostrando fastidio, sentía como si fuera parte de una broma. Acomodó sus lentes con suma elegancia y se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo dispuesto a obtener respuestas ante el circo que se estaba armando.

—¿Qué pretendes Akashi? —soltó directamente. Nezumi dirigió la vista hacia aquella voz, él tenía el ceño fruncido y se notaba muy molesto. Clavó sus orbes verdes en ella inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza, la miraba con total desaprobación, como si fuera un bicho raro. Él no entendía que hacia aquella mujer en ese lugar y Nezumi no lo culpaba. Pese a eso, no le gustaba la forma en que la miraba, pero no iba a intimidarse tan fácilmente.

—La pondré a prueba, así podré observar sus habilidades, si es que tiene alguna.

Las frías palabras del pelirrojo tomaron por total sorpresa a Midorima, incluso creyó no haber escuchado bien, pero era imposible, lo había dicho.

—¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Es una chica! —bramó con brusquedad. Ahora Nezumi frunció el ceño, ahí estaba una vez más el típico idiota que juzgaba sin verla jugar si quiera. Nunca faltaba alguien como él, pero, le iba a demostrar lo contrario.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso juegas mejor por ser hombre? —refutó la azabache con seriedad. Se puso frente a él y lo retó con la mirada. Todos empezaron a observar la escena, disfrutando del espectáculo que se había armado. Por otra parte, Midorima se sorprendió levemente, ella estaba demasiado cerca invadiendo así su espacio personal, pero no iba a ceder, su rostro se volvió sombrío y terminó regalándole una mirada asesina.

Akashi cerró los ojos y soltó un leve suspiro.

—Jugarás con Aomine uno contra uno el mejor de tres, así podré evaluarte, él es nuestro jugador estrella, tendrás que esforzarte si de verdad tienes la intención de formar parte de nuestro equipo —Al decir aquello, Akashi hizo un gesto para que se retiren de la cancha y empiece el juego de inmediato. Todos obedecieron rápidamente y despejaron el lugar mientras se acomodaban alrededor.

—Esto será divertido —dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba a la chica. Era alto y atlético, su piel tenía toques acanelados y sus facciones eran finas. Su cabello era de un intenso color azul al igual que su mirada, era fuerte, se podía notar enseguida. Nezumi observó cómo se acercaba con suma confianza, sus pasos eran firmes y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Aomine, no debes estar hablando enserio, nanodayo —soltó Midorima un tanto atónito al ver como aceptaba la orden sin quejarse. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente, como el hecho del porqué sus demás compañeros no decían nada al respecto, deberían oponerse, pero hacían lo contrario. Idiotas.

Otra sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno, a él poco le importaba de quien se tratara.

—Siempre y cuando le guste el baloncesto, por mí está bien —dijo el ojiazul sin más, se acercó hacia ella rápidamente—. No seré blando contigo —afirmó Aomine dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante.

—Es lo que esperaba —soltó con una pequeña sonrisa. Él se limitó a fruncir el ceño, esa mujer tenía agallas. Pero daba igual, no iba a contenerse. A él también le fascinaban los retos.

Nezumi tomó su mochila y sacó una liga, empezó a recoger su largo cabello azabache en una coleta alta, después de aquello pasaron unos minutos de calentamiento, es cuando Akashi dijo que podían comenzar.

Un silencio abismal se hizo presente en el gimnasio, todos estaban atentos ante el enfrentamiento que estaba por comenzar. Algunos estaban emocionados, unos sorprendidos y otros fastidiados ante lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle frente a Aomine?

Un balón cayó a las manos de Nezumi, se lo había lanzado Kuroko. Había llegado el momento, no negaba que los nervios se apoderaban de cada partícula de su cuerpo, puesto que todos observaban lo que se estaba dando en aquel lugar. Pero era su momento, tenía la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, jamás había estado tan emocionada.

—Akashi ¿estás seguro de esto? —preguntó de repente el peliverde al notar como el vice-capitán se ponía a su lado—. Es una chica.

—No recuerdo que haya una regla que impida la participación de una mujer en el baloncesto, además… —dijo mientras fijaba su vista hacia Nezumi, la miraba con profundidad y una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Ella es interesante.

Al escuchar aquello, el peliverde regresó a verlo sorprendido, esas últimas palabras le habían tomado desprevenido. Era similar a aquella vez que conocieron a Kuroko cuando estaba en el gimnasio con Aomine. Akashi vio el talento en él desde el primer momento, y ahora tenía la misma mirada al ver a esa mujer. Debía haberse perdido de algo, tal vez no se fijó demasiado, trató de buscar algo positivo en ella pero fracasó. Acomodó sus lentes una vez más y regresó a ver hacia el enfrentamiento que estaría por comenzar, la miró dudoso, no entendía que cualidades podía tener esa chica, exactamente eso, era una chica.

Ambos se habían posicionado frente al otro, cara a cara, sus miradas chocaban entre orbes desafiantes, la concentración empezó a hacerse presente, ninguno tenía la intención de perder, ninguno cedería. El balón aún se posaba en las manos de Nezumi, su oponente se acomodó mostrando una defensa fuerte, el moreno estaba atento ante el movimiento que haría aquella mujer, estaba preparado. Pero, en pensamientos profundos el ojiazul se preguntaba si debía dar todo de sí, una vez la derrote no quería hacerse responsable de causar una baja emocional. Pero pensándolo mejor, a ella le gustaba el baloncesto y eso era suficiente para un reto, le iba a demostrar sus habilidades, sea hombre o mujer, mientras le guste el baloncesto eso quedaba en un segundo plano.

El sonido del primer rebote se hizo presente, había comenzado. Todos estaban curiosos, querían ver por si mismos si era cierto que jugaba baloncesto, porque hasta ahora, ninguna mujer se había hecho presente en el club a excepción de la amiga del moreno.

Nezumi observó al ojiazul directamente a los ojos, en un movimiento fugaz, hizo un drible contra Aomine, algo que Kuroko había intentado hacer con ella antes. Pero falló, su oponente reaccionó demasiado rápido dando un paso hacia atrás quitándole el balón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, demasiado fácil, pensaba el moreno mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderó de su rostro. Se dirigió hacia la canasta y encestó en un gancho.

—Esto es innecesario, es imposible que pueda ganarle a Mine-chin~ —dijo una voz un tanto vaga, se trataba de un hombre realmente alto, su cuerpo era robusto y su expresión era desinteresada. Largos cabellos desordenados adornaban su rostro, era de color violeta haciendo compás con su mirada. Su nombre era Murasakibara y se encontraba junto a Kuroko observando el juego mientras comía algunas golosinas.

—Una pérdida total de tiempo —soltó con fastidio el peliverde que miraba molesto la escena, ahora entendía a Akashi menos que antes. El vice-capitán sólo observaba sin expresión alguna, entendía lo que había sucedido, muy inteligente de su parte.

—Aún no ha terminado —dijo Kuroko atrayendo la atención de todos, estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Sus compañeros lo observaron, sentían intriga de alguna forma, además de que sabían perfectamente que Akashi no permitiría algo así tan fácilmente, por otra parte, Kise no decía nada, aún tenía la sorpresa escrita en toda la cara—. Tu puedes… —soltó Kuroko en un susurro casi inaudible.

El balón lo tenía nuevamente Nezumi, estaban frente a frente una vez más, Aomine tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Ahora ella estaba más segura que antes, la jugada anterior sólo era para evaluar un poco sus movimientos, estaba satisfecha, era asombroso. El balón empezó a rebotar, un ambiente tenso se formaba en la cancha.

—Eres increíble —soltó Nezumi de repente—, pero, esto apenas comienza.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia en el fandom de knb, la verdad me siento algo nerviosa, pero espero les haya gustado. Agradecería muchísimo saber su opinión y tal vez alguna crítica constructiva. Amo este anime y no pude resistirme a escribir mi propia historia, así que tuve que esforzarme e indagar más a fondo sobre el baloncesto._**

 ** _Les dejo un pequeño glosario con algunas técnicas que use para aquel uno contra uno de Nezumi y Aomine._**

 ** _Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima. ^^_**

 **Drible:** _Es un modo técnico ofensivo mediante el cual le permite al jugador desplazarse por el terreno de juego._

 **Tiro en suspensión:** _Lanzamiento a canasta tras elevarse en el aire, apoyando el balón en una mano mientras se sujeta con la otra, finalizando el lanzamiento con un característico golpe de muñeca._

 **Bandeja o doble paso:** _Lanzamiento a canasta ejecutado tras dar un paso o dos después del bote, el balón se impulsa con la palma de la mano de abajo arriba, dejando el balón lo más cerca del aro posible._

 **Gancho:** _Lanzamiento con una única mano, es un tiro de corta distancia._


	2. Es parte de ti

_**TU ERES LA LUZ**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Es parte de ti**_

Su concentración se vio quebrantada durante una fracción de segundo. La voz de su padre hizo eco en su mente descolocándola al instante; por un segundo sus pensamientos vagaban en el pasado recordando las reconfortantes palabras de su padre.

— _Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas, pequeña_ —aseguró él con una cálida sonrisa. Posó la mano en el rostro de su hija limpiando el rastro de lágrima que caía por su mejilla—. _Un día te darás cuenta de lo maravillosa que es la vida, encontrarás tu lugar y conocerás personas que compartan la misma pasión por el baloncesto. No es imposible. Sólo te has cruzado con gente ignorante, no te rindas cariño, tú amas el baloncesto más que nadie_ —Tomó el balón que se encontraba en el suelo y lo dejó en sus pequeñas manos—. _Esto es parte de ti._

Volvió en sí de inmediato. Aquellas palabras que había recordado por un instante, le hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas. En ese entonces era aún muy pequeña para entenderlo, pero desde aquel momento se había armado de valor para seguir ante la vida.

 _«Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas_ »

Nezumi dirigió una mirada fugaz ante su oponente, este la observaba con plena acritud.

 _«Conocerás personas que compartan la misma pasión por el baloncesto»_

Sus ojos esmeraldas escrutaron a las personas que había visto anteriormente. Su vista se posó en los orbes celestes de la persona que había visto antes.

 _«Encontrarás tu lugar»_

Nezumi sonrió ladinamente, después de todo, lo había encontrado.

Los aludidos la observaron con extrañeza, no entendían la razón de aquella repentina sonrisa, pero lo que podían notar, es la expresión de satisfacción que su rostro exponía.

— _Papá, después de todo nunca te equivocabas…_ —pensó con nostalgia, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos una innata concentración se reflejó en su mirada.

De pronto, un cambio de ritmo se hizo presente por parte de aquella mujer, miró hacia su izquierda haciendo que su contrincante descuide su defensa al lado derecho. Lo había distraído creando una finta. Cambió de dirección pasando el balón por debajo de su pierna hacia su otra mano y ágilmente traspasó a Aomine.

— _¿¡Qué demonios?!_ —pensó el moreno anonadado, reaccionó de inmediato.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquello, mostrando una actitud de total incredulidad ante la reciente jugada de la azabache; pero el ojiazul era rápido, la alcanzó ágilmente y se posicionó una vez más frente a ella. No permitiría dejarse ganar tan fácilmente, no debía subestimarlo. Se concentró una vez más y la escrutó con la mirada. En un segundo, el balón empezó a pasar de una mano a otra en un rebote bajo, ambos se miraban intentando predecir sus movimientos.

Nezumi sonrió de repente, descolocando un poco a Aomine. Este último no podía creer la habilidad que esa mujer ostentaba, no se imaginaba que sería tan hábil, era increíble. El balón se paseaba en sus manos con gran viveza de un lado a otro. Estaba esperando el momento perfecto para traspasarlo, no podía haber errores. Una abertura, un pequeño descuido, sólo eso necesitaba. Crispó los ojos y en una fracción de segundo, pasó el balón con brusquedad por debajo de las piernas del moreno tomándole totalmente desprevenido; él intentó reaccionar pero resbaló y cayó sentado. Nezumi corrió con gran rapidez hasta posicionarse cerca de la canasta, realizando un gancho y finalizando con un punto a su favor.

—¡Pasó a Aomine! —escuchaba decir a alguien de por ahí.

—¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡Hizo un drible seguido de un gancho! ¡Increíble! —soltó otro de los jugadores que se encontraba en el lugar. Realmente les había tomado por sorpresa.

Los titulares la observaron asombrados, Akashi no mostraba emoción alguna, pero por dentro ocultaba cierta fascinación ante aquella chica. Su mirada carmín se posicionó en ella, la observaba con total sutileza mientras analizaba sus puntos fuertes.

— _Interesante, tiene potencial, al ser mujer y tener un cuerpo más ligero que el de un hombre le da bastante ventaja, ya que sus movimientos son más ágiles y logra driblear fácilmente_ —analizaba el pelirrojo en su mente. Cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar la situación—. _Sería incontrolable en la zona ofensiva, pero es probable que lo defensivo sea su debilidad._

—¡Es increíble Kurokocchi! —dijo Kise totalmente asombrado. No podía creer la agilidad que tenía, sobre todo el talento. Él hasta ahora no había podido driblear a Aomine y ella lo acabó de hacer dos veces seguidas.

—No es para tanto, nanodayo —soltó el peliverde mientras acomodaba sus lentes. Pero no podía negarlo, estaba algo asombrado. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que Aomine esté nervioso, lo cual sería entendible puesto a que su oponente no era muy común.

—¿Ah? ¿Pasó a Mine-chin? Pensé que era de los más fuertes, que decepción Kuro-chin~ —masculló Murasakibara con su típico tono apático. Kuroko no le prestó atención, el gigante llevó una fritura a su boca con total indiferencia.

—Hagan silencio, el juego no ha terminado —aseguró Akashi con tono adusto. Los aludidos se callaron enseguida y prestaron atención. Debían dejar la sorpresa para después.

Aomine tenía el ceño fruncido, no podía creerse la jugada que le hizo. Tal vez no estaba tan concentrado y por eso logró driblearlo, después de todo es la primera vez que jugaba con una chica uno contra uno. Sí, eso debe ser, falta de concentración.

—Estoy asombrada ante tu habilidad, pero si no te hubieses confiado habrías podido detenerme —dijo ella de repente con una sonrisa ladina. La adrenalina recorría por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sentía que podría jugar toda una vida y jamás se cansaría. Dentro de ella reapareció ese pequeño sentimiento de amor al baloncesto, la llenaba.

Aomine le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, no podía describir la sorpresa que se ha llevado hasta ahora, esa mujer, es fascinante.

—Me habéis tomado desprevenido, resultaste ser una caja de sorpresas —aventuró mientras la observaba—. No te la pondré fácil esta vez.

Se posicionaron una vez más frente a frente, esta vez el balón lo tenía Aomine. No había cabida para errores, era el momento. El balón empezó a rebotar en las grandes manos de aquel moreno, se paseaba de una mano a otra inclusive pasando por debajo de sus piernas. Nezumi admiraba la gran habilidad que tenía, pero no perdía la concentración, demostraría todo el esfuerzo realizado por sus entrenamientos pasados, ese oponente era sorprendente.

Aomine se movía de un lugar a otro, haciendo que Nezumi no pueda descifrar sus movimientos, rápidamente el chico divisó una apertura en el lado derecho, al notar que había descuidado su defensiva, pasó el balón hacia su mano derecha y la arrasó. De repente sintió la presencia de aquella mujer atrás suyo, la miró incrédulo, era muy veloz. Nezumi le quitó el balón con su mano izquierda, mientras que Aomine seguía corriendo hasta darse cuenta de que ya no tenía el balón en sus manos. Observó horrorizado hacia atrás, es cuando observó a la chica frenar, se posicionó rápidamente y se impulsó con sutileza hasta que el balón se alejaba de sus manos, había hecho un tiro en suspensión, pero lo más sorprendente, era que se encontraba un poco menos de la mitad de la cancha.

—Fue perfecto —susurró el peliverde observando la canasta por donde había encestado. Estaba a punto de imitar su técnica sin siquiera haberlo visto, esta vez no podía ocultar su asombro.

—Mis dudas se despejan ahora —soltó Akashi mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro. Se imaginaba puliendo sus habilidades, esa mujer sería un monstruo en la zona ofensiva.

Los demás titulares no decían nada, aun asimilaban el tiro que había hecho desde esa larga distancia, les había tomado desprevenidos, ahora no dudaban, ella sí que jugaba baloncesto. Era admirable, esa mujer era un prodigio. Pocos eran aquellos que gozaban de un talento nato y una vez puliéndolo eran insuperables. Sin duda, esa generación estaba llena de sorpresas.

—¡Aun no termina! —dijo Aomine con una sonrisa en el rostro, definitivamente su oponente era formidable, ahora se arrepentía de haberse confiado. Se estaba divirtiendo.

—¡No te contengas! —soltó Nezumi con otra sonrisa, más allá de recordar que estaban enfrentándose, se divertían, pocas eran las veces que se encontraban con oponentes de esa talla, y lo disfrutaban.

—Están sonriendo, se divierten —mencionó Kuroko con leve sorpresa en su mirada.

—¿¡Habéis visto lo que hizo?! ¡Hizo un tiro idéntico al de Midorimacchi! —exclamó Kise una vez se le pasó la sorpresa.

Midorima le dedicó una mirada asesina, era un idiota. ¿Un tiro idéntico al de él? Sí claro, está a años luz de igualarlo. Cómo se atrevía a compararlo. Acomodó sus lentes tratando de calmarse ante el comentario estúpido que hizo su compañero.

—¿Cómo era su nombre Kuro-chin? —preguntó Murasakibara con bastante curiosidad, lo cual no era muy inusual en él tras su actitud desinteresada.

—Konoe Nezumi —respondió con tranquilidad mientras sus labios se curvaban en una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa, había hecho bien en traerla al entrenamiento.

El gigante fijó su vista en la chica, el tercer encuentro estaría por comenzar.

Se posicionaron nuevamente al centro de la cancha, si Nezumi encestaba una vez más, ganaría el juego. Ella tenía el balón, suma tensión se hizo presente en el gimnasio, todos estaban atentos ante al primer movimiento, si ella lo hacía bien ganaría, pero si fallaba, Aomine podría aprovecharlo.

Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad.

El balón empezó a rebotar en las manos de Nezumi, se analizaban con la mirada, tratando de predecir sus movimientos una vez más.

 _¿Izquierda o derecha?_ —Pensaba Aomine mientras la observaba—. _Si yo estuviera en su lugar haría una finta hacia la derecha seguido de un cruce._

 _¡A la izquierda! Sí, por eso seré más astuta e iré hacia…_ —pensó Nezumi mientras el balón aún rebotaba en sus manos.

 _Derecha… ¿Y si vuelve a intentar burlarme?_ —pensó el moreno nuevamente, entrecerró los ojos, necesitaba estar preparado. La azabache relajó su cuerpo, una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro.

Nezumi empezó a driblear con sus dedos en movimientos rápidos, empezaba a moverse tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha, haciendo que Aomine dude de la dirección hacia donde se dirigiría, él se movía a la par, no pensaba perder. Pero ella era demasiado rápida, el cambio de velocidad y el ritmo eran sorprendentes, el balón se paseaba por sus manos incluso debajo de sus piernas y por detrás de su cintura. Todos empezaron a mirar incrédulos, Aomine se sorprendió ante ello, sus jugadas eran poco convencionales, tanta era la velocidad y agilidad, que lo hacía de una manera que era difícil de leer sus movimientos.

De repente traspasó a Aomine tomándole desprevenido, pero este no cedió, la alcanzó y se puso delante de ella abriendo sus manos de par en par impidiéndola pasar, ella sonrió y lanzó el balón ligeramente por encima de él hacia su izquierda, dio un giro mientras tomaba el balón nuevamente y lo traspasó una vez más, Aomine la miró con incredulidad.

 _Estos movimientos… ¡¿Baloncesto callejero?!_ —pensó sin poder creérselo.

Se dirigió una vez más hacia ella, él también era veloz, del mismo modo había experimentado lo que es el baloncesto callejero, pero jamás había visto tanta agilidad y sigilo. Era increíble. La alcanzó una vez más, estuvo a punto de tocar el balón cuando ella lo llevó hacia su otra mano, dio un paso atrás y su ritmo cambió drásticamente moviendo el balón de un lado a otro mientras se movía hacia su izquierda y derecha, observaba cómo Aomine trataba de detenerla, su ritmo cambió de nuevo durante unos segundos, era más rápida. Se movió hacia su derecha haciendo que Aomine reaccione de inmediato y se mueva hacia ese lugar, hasta que Nezumi pasó el balón hacia su otra mano y se impulsó hacia delante por el lado contrario, haciendo que Aomine tropiece al querer reaccionar rápidamente por segunda vez, cayendo sentado una vez más. Era veloz.

—¡Una finta! —gritaron unos cuantos jugadores impactados ante tremendos movimientos.

Corrió victoriosa hasta la canasta y terminó saltando con fuerza encestando con un mate perfecto.

Todos empezaron a gritar dándole halagos a Nezumi, lo que presenciaron había sido extraordinario, era la primera vez que observaban semejante baloncesto.

—Te subestimé —confesó Aomine mientras se acercaba a Nezumi, ella sonrió ante aquello, estaba contenta de que haya podido demostrar sus habilidades con alguien que jugaba tan bien.

—Puedo notar que también has experimento el baloncesto callejero, sin duda eres asombroso —afirmó Nezumi mientras observaba como el ojiazul sonreía. Él llegará lejos si sigue entrenando, en definitiva sería otro monstruo del baloncesto.

—No perderé la próxima vez —aseguró Aomine mientras estrechaba la mano hacia ella. Definitivamente habría un segundo enfrentamiento, y daría todo de sí.

—No estés tan seguro —dijo Nezumi con una sonrisa divertida, estrechó su mano haciendo las pases. Estaba contenta de que la reconocía por sus habilidades.

—Serás nueva titular en el equipo —proclamó Akashi mientras se disponía a alejarse de sus compañeros.

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Nezumi, no se lo esperaba en absoluto. ¿Titular? Jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de formar parte de un equipo formal, después de todo era la primera vez que estaría en uno. Sintió nostalgia en ese momento, su padre tenía razón, se sentía llena de repente. Estaba agradecida con Kuroko, después de todo si no fuera por él, nada de esto habría pasado. Dirigió la vista hacia el pelirrojo y observó cómo se alejaba. Definitivamente, no podía creérselo.

Midorima se acercó a Akashi un tanto inconforme con la idea.

—Akashi, el que decide aquello es el capitán y el entrenador, dudo que acepten sólo porque tú se los dices, nanodayo —soltó el peliverde con seriedad. Admitía que era talentosa, pero eso no dependía del vice-capitán.

—Ella estará en el equipo, no podrán oponerse ante mí —mencionó el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida—. Por hoy el entrenamiento queda cancelado, pueden irse.

Midorima lo observó con acritud, no estaba conforme y se reflejaba en su mirada, pero no podía oponerse ante él, lo conocía perfectamente.

Akashi se marchó del lugar en cuanto dijo aquello, se dirigía hacia el despacho del director, debía hablar primero con él y luego con el entrenador, pero definitivamente ella estaría en el equipo. No podrán negarse, después de todo es él quien lo dice.

—Bienvenida —dijo Kuroko de repente que se situaba detrás de Nezumi haciendo que se espante del susto.

—¡¿Desde cuando estás ahí?! —preguntó incrédula, se sorprendía ante la poca presencia de ese chico. De repente los demás titulares empezaron a acercarse.

—Te acostumbrarás Nezumicchi —dijo de repente un rubio mientras se acercaba—. Mi nombre es Ryota Kise.

—¿Nezumicchi? —preguntó algo curiosa ante la repentina pronunciación de su nombre.

—Ignóralo —dijo Kuroko mientras con su mano hacía un movimiento negativo.

—¡Kurokocchi qué cruel eres! —refunfuño mientras unas lagrimitas caían por sus ojos.

—Entonces serás nuestra nueva amiga —dijo Murasakibara, ella se sorprendió ante semejante altura, de repente la tomó de la cintura y la elevo sin dificultad alguna—. Eres muy liviana Nezumi-chin~

—¿Eh? ¡Bájame! —dijo mientras observaba como sus nuevos compañeros sonreían ante ello. De alguna forma se sintió llena, había encontrado un tesoro sin haber tenido la intención de buscarlo.

Midorima observaba la situación con expresión seria, después de todo Akashi no se equivocaba, siempre le sorprendía que su amigo tenga la capacidad de observar los talentos de otra persona o al menos percibirlo. La subestimó, pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

Ella regresó a verlo con una sonrisa, le había demostrado de que está hecha, el por su parte desvió la mirada.

—¡Vamos por unos helados, debemos festejar que tenemos una nueva amiga y es muy linda! —afirmó Kise mientras sonreía orgulloso ante aquello.

Todos lo observaron sorprendidos, dirigieron la mirada hacia Nezumi, ahora que prestaban atención era cierto, ella era atractiva, se habían fijado tanto en su habilidad de baloncesto que lo demás había quedado en segundo plano. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus rostros haciendo que la azabache se sienta incómoda y un color carmín se apoderara de sus mejillas. No se esperaba tal comentario.

—Murasakibara-kun bájala, después se asustara de nosotros y terminará huyendo —dijo Kuroko con su expresión serena de siempre.

Nezumi sonrió ante ello, pero dudaba que llegue a hacer algo como eso, ellos eran agradables y les gustaba el baloncesto, eso era fascinante para ella. Era lo único que le importaba.

Todos cedieron ante la idea de Kise, aunque les costó un poco convencer al peliverde, pero al final, todos se encontraban caminando por la acera dirigiéndose a comprar unos helados.

—Deja de comer eso, Murasakibara —dijo Midorima sin poder ocultar su molestia.

—¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué Mino-chin~? No quiero —respondió con indiferencia y se llevaba otra fritura a la boca. El peliverde frunció el ceño, era intolerable, abrió su boca con la intención de regañarlo.

—Oi, dejen eso para después, va a pensar que somos unas bestias —le interrumpió el moreno mientras los observaba con molestia.

Midorima observó a Murasakibara con desaprobación. Acomodó sus lentes con sensatez.

—No creo que eso sea una mentira —soltó.

Kise ahogó una risa, pero se detuvo al instante.

—¡Midorimacchi, yo no soy ninguna bestia! —exclamó ofendido.

—¡Sí que lo eres! ¡Baka! —soltó Aomine mientras se reía estrepitosamente.

De repente el moreno chocó con Kuroko que se había quedado de pie frente a él.

—Aomine-kun, tú también eres una bestia —dijo el peliceleste con seguridad en su mirada.

—¡Oi! ¡Voy a matarte Tetsu! —aseguró mientras Kise se apresuraba a detenerlo.

De repente una risa se hizo presente atrayendo la atención de todos. Nezumi le había dado tanta gracia la situación que hasta sostenía su estómago porque le dolía de tanto reír. Todos la miraron confundidos.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo mientras movía su mano negativamente, se limpió una lagrimita y prosiguió—. Ustedes son muy interesantes.

Las expresiones de confusión que tenían en sus rostros se vieron reemplazadas por curiosidad. Nezumi empezó a caminar e iba dejando atrás a sus nuevos amigos, estos últimos dejaron atrás el pequeño pleito y siguieron con su camino. Poco después llegaron a la heladería, un lugar en donde aquellos chicos solían visitar muy a menudo. Escogieron los helados con sus sabores favoritos y salieron de ahí.

—¿Por qué tengo yo que pagar por los helados? ¡No es justo! —refunfuñó el rubio mientras guardaba su billetera.

—Eres modelo, tienes dinero adicional. Además, fue tu idea, baka —dijo Aomine mientras disfrutaba de su helado. Kise suspiró resignado.

—Ten, Kise-kun —Nezumi le dio el otro helado que sostenía—. Gracias por los helados.

—¡De nada Nezumicchi! —dijo sonriente. Tomó su helado y empezaron a caminar, la jornada del día empezaba a terminar, era momento de regresar a casa.

Caminaban mientras disfrutaban de sus helados, el cielo se teñía de naranja dando una vista preciosa. El sol empezaba a esconderse y la luna haría su aparición dentro de poco. Había sido un día agradable.

Todo había sido muy repentino, ahora se encontraban caminando juntos como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida, compartían risas entre ellos además de que Nezumi podía presenciar una que otra mini pelea entre sus compañeros. Cada uno era único a su manera y se sentía afortunada de haberlos conocido. En tan poco tiempo podía saber un poco más sobre ellos, de sus nuevos amigos. Los observó uno por uno, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y la nostalgia se hizo presente al recordar una vez más las palabras de su padre. Mientras caminaba dirigió su vista al frente sin borrar esa sonrisa de total felicidad.

 _«Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas_ »

Nezumi asintió levemente.

 _«Conocerás personas que compartan la misma pasión por el baloncesto»_

Detuvo su paso y observó cómo ellos se alejaban, reían entre ellos, estaban felices.

 _«Encontrarás tu lugar»_

—¡Nezumi-san! —Escuchó decir a Kuroko, ella alzó la vista y observó como todos la esperaban—. No te quedes atrás.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, pero asintió rápidamente esfumando aquellas ganas de llorar. Definitivamente, había encontrado su lugar.

 _«Esto es parte de ti»_

De algo no dudaba, es que esa sería la mejor experiencia que tendría en toda su vida.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en la próxima. Los quiero mucho._ ~ _^-^_

 _Les dejo con dos pequeñas técnicas que use en este capítulo:_

 **Finta:** _Es un movimiento de engaño que confunde al defensa haciéndolo perder su efectividad._

 **Mate o volcada (Slam Dunk):** _Similar a la bandeja, pero introduciendo el balón en la canasta de arriba abajo, con una o dos manos._


End file.
